


Stars

by alec



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alec/pseuds/alec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was as though the stars that in other places shone in the night sky had fallen to the Earth, and each of them was a person, with a story to tell and a life they lived, and each light spoke of the presence of one of those fallen stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

The cityscape was breathtaking. No matter how many times Hiccup had seen it, every time he looked out from the height of their dormitory building, the twinkling lights of the city that never went dark illuminated the midnight sky; and every time, he found himself amazed. It was as though the stars that in other places shone in the night sky had fallen to the Earth, and each of them was a person, with a story to tell and a life they lived, and each light spoke of the presence of one of those fallen stars.

The glass pane in front of him was chilled to his touch; the October air outside was surprisingly chilly, and was what had pushed the two boys inside, the dew that had already accumulated on the grassy knoll clinging to their shirts as they brushed away the goosebumps.

All around him, Hiccup felt the wide openness of the world. The total freedom he had now. In this building, with walls of glass, he could see an uninterrupted view of the city that had taken him in. He was home, a word that still felt foreign on his tongue but which danced across the tip with eagerness and promise.

In the reflection of the glass, Hiccup noticed that Jack was staring at him, his mouth open slightly. The slightly taller boy stood next to Hiccup, close enough that he could feel the heat radiating from the other. In the open lounge that the pair occupied alone, the air hung with a crisp feeling, and yet embraced Hiccup in a feeling of something he couldn't name but which made him feel at ease. That made him feel like this was the right place to be for him, that there was no place better for him at this moment.

Hiccup turned his head, facing Jack, the ghost of an awkward but intrigued smile parting his face. "What?" he asked, his voice warm and questioning.

"I got distracted," came the reply, a slight blush creeping across the face of the pale boy, who looked away towards the glass window.

Hiccup smiled. "Really? With all of those beautiful lights out there and the tall buildings, you managed to get distracted by me?" He turned back to gaze out the window with Jack, throwing his arms wide to encapsulate the view before him. "Think of how many stories are out there; how many people that exist, that we might never meet, but who are there and have lives of their own. Hopes and dreams and turmoil and so much _life_ , all lying before us." He turned his head slightly towards Jack, but without shifting his focus. "And you still managed to focus on me."

Jack turned his body to face Hiccup, who, surprised by the attention, did the same.

"Of course."

The words lapsed into silence, and after a moment, Hiccup shifted his gaze to the industrial carpet beneath his feet.

There was movement — not quickly, but still enough to surprise Hiccup. And Jack's hands closed around Hiccup's wrists, the smaller boy looking up confused at the white-haired, flawless boy.

Without saying a word, Jack pulled Hiccup's arms from his sides, awkwardly guiding them and resting the boy's palms against his upper chest, all the while looking deliberately at Hiccup.

Internally, Hiccup recoiled. So this was how it was. Jack just wanted Hiccup to touch him. All of his words, all of his actions had been leading up to this, a grand farce meant to make Hiccup want to touch him, to feel him, to pleasure him. It had all been a lie, a seduction.

Hiccup pulled his hands away from Jack quickly, disgusted, and turned on his heels to leave, already hurt by the betrayal.

Jack's hand closed around Hiccup's left wrist, stopping the boy. Without looking back, Hiccup tried to shrug the boy off and free himself.

"Hiccup!" came Jack's voice, a plea of confusion and surprise. _'He hadn't expected me to put up a fight.'_ Tears blinked at Hiccup's eyes.

"Hiccup, wait!" Jack cried out, now concerned, and his voice cracked before the name finished. The freckled boy spun his head to glare at Jack, who withered under the harshness of the gaze. He didn't say a word; just met Jack's eyes unblinkingly. After a moment, Jack's face relaxed and his mouth opened slightly, remorse in his eyes.

"Hiccup, I'm— I'm sorry. That was wrong of me. I shouldn't have forced you to touch me. Shit, now that I think about it, that was the worst thing I could have done, probably."

Hiccup didn't want to hear it.

"But, I— you don't touch me. That sounds terrible. But I mean, when I grab your shoulder, you duck away. When I hug you, you pat my back awkwardly. When my leg brushes against yours, you pull yours away immediately.

"And… I can't help but think that it's something wrong. The way that you look at me sometimes, I see something in your eyes, this admiration or something, and, when you look at yourself… I just. I feel like you doubt that you deserve me, or that I'm too good for you, or that I'm too attractive for you, and that you don't _deserve_ to touch me. So, I wanted you to.

"Because, well, Hiccup, you're wrong. You are, without question, the most beautiful person I have ever met. And I, I just want to prove it to you."

As Jack had spoken, Hiccup had slowly turned to face the boy, lowering his arm from where Jack had caught it. When Jack finished speaking, he slowly released Hiccup's wrist. He wasn't holding Hiccup here any longer, forcing him to do anything he didn't want to do. He was free.

A second passed, and then Hiccup's hands found their way to Jack's shoulder; and he was pushing himself up on his toes. Hiccup's eyes closed as he pressed his lips to Jack's, slowly, awkwardly, afraid but honest.

Neither of them deepened the kiss, but they could feel their hearts beating against their chests.

And all around Hiccup, there was just the one word.

_'Home.'_


End file.
